User talk:Vandraedha/Archive4
Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi , To get the third menu tier working you add *** after the ** and * on the media-wiki page. To save some typing you could copy and paste the suggestion for the media-wiki page that I left on Clintang's Talk Page. 18:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : This should fix your problem, it worked on my testing wiki (http://www.somethingrandomtestingstuff.wikia.com), just copy and paste it onto the mediawiki page: * FarmVille|FarmVille ** FarmVille_Updates|Updates ** Official_FarmVille_Podcasts|Podcasts (discontinued) ** Forums *** Forum:The_Market|Wiki Forums *** http://forums.zynga.com/forumdisplay.php?f=91|Official Forums ** Live Chat *** FarmVille Wiki:IRC|IRC *** Special:Chat|Wikia Chat ** Zynga|Zynga * Market|The Market ** #Category-Seeds# ** #Category-Trees# ** #Category-Animals# ** #Category-Buildings# ** #Category-Decorations# ** Farm Upgrade|Farm Upgrades ** #Category-Vehicles# * Category:Gameplay|Gameplay ** Collections|Collections ** Farmer's Market|Farmer's Market ** #Category-Co-op Farming# ** Lost Animals|Lost Animals ** Mystery Items|Mystery Box ** Neighbors|Neighbors ** Ribbons|Ribbons * Event|Events ** Halloween Event (2011) ** Capital One Promotion ** Lighthouse Cove Event ** Animal Sanctuary Event : 18:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You've got extra space before the magic words, and the software really doesn't like that. --Vandraedha 19:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What is all this expandable stuff you kids are speaking of? ... Have I really been that slack recently? Clintang84 |Talk 20:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's the menus that go across the top of the page. They just released it from beta testing into the labs. It's still got a few bugs, so it's optional at this point, but it's got some real improvements. I was working on it this morning, so it should look a lot different than yesterday. I'm probably not going to be on very long tonight, but if you catch me online tomorrow (Tuesday night your time) I'll explain away. --Vandraedha 21:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Creation of Templates Howdy There Vandraedha, wondering about templates, who has the ability to create templates? or is there someone already that has templates as "their talents"? is there information on how to create templates ? There are different ones of interests, but do not want to 'step on anyone's toes' : Breeding Templates : eg unicorns & pegasus - for breeding info. : Infobox Templates : eg costumes - for decoration info. : Userbox Templates : eg creation of new ones - for farmville wiki info. : Event Templates: eg headings - for placement on info pages. : Breeds Templates : eg unicorn foals & pegasus foals - for adding to infobox. Your opinion and advice is always appreciated. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 02:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your list... * Breeding Templates ** Should probably be created in the style of Breeding BUILDINGNAME. For now, there is only Template:Breeding Dairy Farm in that format. However, you should be able to use the updated Template:Breeding_horses for horse paddock animals until a new template is made. It's not perfect, but I haven't had a chance to redo it yet. * Infobox templates ** Costumes are not decorations, they are avatar items. There is a new template available at . * Userbox templates ** Are pretty random. They are all a subpage of FarmVille Wiki:Userboxes. There isn't really any one person that does them all. You can discuss them at FarmVille_Wiki_talk:Userboxes. * Event Templates ** Can be found as a subpage of (for banners) or in the category Category:Navigational templates (for navigation templates) * Breeds Templates ** Lists of similar animals, can be found as subpages to . Creation depends on the template. Most are created on an as needed basis. I think I'm currently the most active template creator & editor on this wiki, however several other people also create and maintain various templates on the wiki. A template is basically just a Wiki page created to be included in other pages. They've only got a few things that are different than normal pages. You can read about them at or you can browse an entire wiki of various templates at Templates Wiki. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 03:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks for your response, I will in the near future read further on those before making any attempt at one myself, although will get back in touch with you before doing one, muchly appreciated. OCFVDcrewsupporter 04:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? Learning to create userboxes and : Ayopip has got me thinking? OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Winter Holiday Stub Banner / Event Template Hello Vandraedha, I was just giving the banner a try to see how to create one, as I was thinking that Ayopip would come up with another good one for both the Winter Holiday Event and the Thanksgiving Event. I was surprised that for my first attempt that it was liked. I was not sure about deleting it or using it, I was waiting to see what Ayopip was coming up with. If you also like it, then we could use it, as I haven't as yet. Thank you very much for the advise on how to adapt it for easy use, as I hadn't even tried to use it, no doubt I would have come stuck. Kindest Regards 'Apprentice Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased Items Vandraedha, read your message, no longer adding unreleased items to events page, I was only trying to keep up with all the changes, so now I will hold off until they are released. All is noted, and All is ok! Thanks OCFVDcrewsupporter 08:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Background Images I can't promise you, but I'll try my best. :) Ayopip | Talk 13:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Are you sure it's really about the background? 'Cause they're basically just 85Kilobytes big. HAHA PAGE FILE!!! Clintang84 |Talk 13:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : I tried my best with the newest background image, and 65 kilobytes is the lowest I could go while still maintaing quality. Ayopip | Talk 07:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Autumn & Thanksgiving Hi Vandraedha, I have noticed in the Market that the items are showing seperately for Autumn and Thanksgiving. As the Thanksgiving Event was redirected to the Autumn Event, this does not make it clear for which is which? Please define which way you would like this to show. Many thanks. OCFVDcrewsupporter 00:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) unsigned foal request (es) HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES. ESTOY BUSCANDO UN FOAL SE LLAMA SPEUDOCORN, EN DONDE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR MI CUENTA DE FACE ES Angelus.sg O JACKIE S GONZALEZ LO CAMBIO POR OTRO FOAL. GRACIASSSSSSSSSS Spanish/español: Traducciones proporcionadas como una cortesía. La precisión no está garantizada. Usted debe utilizar el Inglés en esta versión de la página web, la mayoría de las personas no usan el español. Hola, buenos días! No existe un foal llamado SPEUDOCORN. ¿Te refieres a un potro Pseudocorn? No tengo una Pseudocorn. Usted debe pedir a otra persona para un potro Pseudocorn. English/Inglés: Translations provided as a courtesy. Accuracy is not guaranteed. You should use English on this version of the website, most people do not use Spanish. :Hello, Good Night. :I am looking for a foal that is called SPEUDOCORN. Where can I get it? My account on Facebook is JACKIE S GONZALEZ Angelus.sg :FOAL exchange it for another. :THANK YOU Hello, good morning! There is no known SPEUDOCORN foal. Do you mean Pseudocorn foal? I do not have a Pseudocorn. You should ask another person for a Pseudocorn foal. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 15:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Patroller, Rollback, removing rude text, etc I wroto long and comfusing message to CT84 so I know why he is not understand me... You understand it well and thanks for clarification! Since English is not my first language I sometimes spend more time taking care to write word correct or to use right tense, so I lose in sentences! Does Patroller and Rollback rights allow removing rude comments from pages and what is requirements for these rights? I did not saw anything special on pages with patroller and rollback rights... I just want to be able to remove harmfull comments from pages and maybe to report rude users. I know that I can to contact any admin to do that for me but describeing problem and place were I found it takes time, and I think that given the speed with which FV adding new items admins have and will have full hands job, so I do not want to bored to tham with such little things. Greenny 17:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering on all questions. I like to read longer posts since they are usually full with usefull informations. My first language is Serbian, but I learned English in elementary school, high scool and on collage. I use translate sites but they are terrible with grammer and sequence of words in sentence! English grammer can sometimes to make a problem but I find a way to overcome that! I will think on archiving chat from my talk page, but for now I manage to find my way on it! About asking for more rights on removing comments I mean on rude and provocative comments that I now see every day on pages that I follow and I really do not understend why anyone write rude comments for insulting FarmVille or Zynga on this wiki... Point??? I use undo tool when someone write uselles things on pages or delete something that should not be deleted. On those who are register on this wiki only to be bully and to posting hiperlinks to spam pages, I just want to stop them to continue to make that kind of edits. About rights... I am thinking that my edits and experience are far from admin rights... Maybe I will start to think on that when I gain more experience (maybe after my 200th day on this wiki- for few months) or maybe when I got badge like Clintang84- Wiki Hero! For now I am intrigued with Patroller and Rollback Rights and if I get them I want to learn to use them properly. Greenny 21:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for bothering, but I submit request for Patroller and Rollbacker rights few days ago and I did not get any notise about what is missing me to get them. Am I rejected and need to contribute more or it need time to authorities decide about granting it? Once again sorry for harassment, since I ask you about these rights I assume that you are familiar with my question. Greenny 23:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) NotHorseNav Template Template:NotHorseNav I like how Adults/Foals was made a subsection, but I noticed that this narrowed the max width from 12 to 10. Due to this, there are now 3 rows of unicorns instead of 2 as previously. This makes a row of 4 extra unicorns. Conveniently enough, there happen to be 4 kinds of unicorn who have wings (Butterfly/Dragonfly/Fairy/Winged) so I was wondering what you thought about possibly bringing these 4 out into their own section? There are 4 kinds of pegacorns so I think it would frame the larger Pegasi/Unicorns sections nicely, and it would help people who might be looking for "winged unicorns" as opposed to pegasi, or whatever it could be called. The winged unicorn had been lumped in with the Pegasi previously (which I guess could save space) but I think they're distinct concepts since they're not all called Pegacorns, and since we do have non-Pegasi kinds of winged horses (like the Batwings). On that note, on Template:HorseNav the number of 'stock horses' is enormous, do you think there are any ways (like wings) that they could be broken into more distinct sections that'd be easier on the eye? +y 18:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually trying to make the descriptions on the template a little smaller so that more animals could fit. We'll have to tweak with it more to make it work better. --Vandraedha (talk · ) 23:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Farm Page I noticed that you made Farm page as disambiguation page for Farm. Is that really necessary, it can be done on FarmVille page, maybe with adding release and end date of farms and removing some unnecesary items from page. It seems me more logical instead making new page. Just asking... Greenny 17:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC)